¿Qué es el amor? - Mello x Matt
by Flori-Hatake
Summary: —¿Eh? —fue la primera reacción del pelirrojo—. ¿El… amor? ¿Y para qué quieres saberlo? / —Sólo quiero saberlo. ¿Hay algún problema con eso? ¿Eh? Dime… —. / Mello, Matt, MelloxMatt, Death Note Drabble


Ya había subido esta pequeña historia, pero lo vuelvo a hacer. La correjí un poco y ... eso ps. No es la gran cosa, es una inocente historia que se me ocurrió mientras estaba aburrida y pensaba en Mello y Matt, XD. Suelo escribir siempre lo primero que se me viene a la mente lol. Bueno, sólo espero les agrade.

Disclaimer: Death Note y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata y son utilizados con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

**"¿Qué es el amor?"**

Mello x Matt

Era una noche de domingo, todo estaba más tranquilo que de costumbre. En la habitación no había demasiada luz, sólo el resplandor del monitor del computador y el televisor al mismo tiempo. Matt estaba, como de costumbre, sentado en el sofá jugando en la PS3, mientras que Mello se rompía la cabeza tratando de encontrar pistas acerca de Kira en su ordenador. Ya estaba cansado y no tenía ganas de seguir trabajando. Tenía una mano apoyada en el mentón sosteniéndose en la mesa.

De pronto le entró la curiosidad, tenía una duda que lo carcomía de hacía días y creía que Matt podía ayudarlo con eso. Le dirigió la mirada un par de veces… su compañero ni siquiera quitaba la vista de la pantalla. Se escuchaba el ruido de sus dedos presionando los botones a una velocidad increíble y de a ratos maldecía por lo bajo. Entonces el rubio quiso llamar su atención.

—Matt —. Dijo en un tono indiferente.

—¿Hm? —. El otro ni siquiera habló. Le contestó con un murmullo sin soltar el videojuego. Parecía que ni atención le había dado a Mello.

—¡Matt! ¡Suelta esa mierda en este momento, quiero saber algo! —. Exclamó alterado.

Matt dejó de presionar los botones por un momento y le dirigió una mirada a su compañero. Una mirada indiferente y fría.

—¿Qué cosa quieres saber? —. Inquirió el pelirrojo.

—¿Qué es el amor? —.

Matt quedó atónito y no contestó enseguida, sino que se tardó unos segundos en reaccionar a lo que Mello le había preguntado.

—¿Eh? —fue la primera reacción del pelirrojo—. ¿El… amor? ¿Y para qué quieres saberlo?

—Sólo quiero saberlo. ¿Hay algún problema con eso? ¿Eh? Dime… —.

Matt se encogió de hombros apoyándose nuevamente en el respaldo para ver la pantalla de nueva cuenta.

—No lo sé… supongo que no hay una definición muy clara de eso—. Le respondió sin mucho interés.

—Ya veo —. Musió Mello bajando la vista un momento.

Después volvió a mirar a Matt.

—¿Cuando amas a una persona no quieres separarte de su lado? —. Volvió a preguntar el rubio.

Su amigo, sin siquiera mirarlo le respondió enseguida.

—Supongo que así es —.

—Y… ¿También en ocasiones temes perder a esa persona? —. Volvió a hacer otra pregunta.

—Claro —.

—¿Y sientes que deseas a esa persona y no quieres otra cosa más que darle todo de ti? —.

—Así es —.

—¿Y sientes que no hay nadie más en el mundo por quien puedas sentir lo mismo? —.

—Eso creo —Matt levantó la vista por un momento mirando a su compañero—, ¿Y a qué se debe tanto interés en eso, Mello?

—Sólo quería saber —. Le respondió el rubio sin dejar de mirarlo.

Durante varios segundos prevaleció el silencio casi absoluto dentro de esa habitación. Matt seguía jugando a los videojuegos como en un principio mientras que Mello permanecía pensativo mirando a su amigo.

Fue entonces que sin poder aguantar un segundo más Mello se levantó y se dirigió hacia Matt abalanzándose sobre él para abrazarlo. El control del juego se cayó al suelo al mismo tiempo que los húmedos labios de Mello tocaban los del pelirrojo. Éste se sorprendió de sobremanera, sus ojos se abrieron como platillos al sentir a su compañero encima de él. No pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—¡M-Mello! ¡¿Qué haces?! —.

El rubio lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y una amigable sonrisa.

—Matt, te amo —. Susurró sonrojado.

La expresión del pelirrojo cambió a una sonrisa y un gesto de satisfacción se mostró. No le importaba lo que hacía un momento se había atrevido a hacer Mello, simplemente rodeó su cuerpo con los brazos en un cálido abrazo. Aquel gesto lo decía todo, lo hacían falta más palabras. Fue aquella la posición en la que permanecieron durante varios minutos sin hablar, sólo sintiendo aquella cercanía y el cálido sentimiento en su interior.


End file.
